In A Galaxy Far Far Away
by marietsy2
Summary: HPSGA Xover Harry and Ron investigate the hidden sections of Hogwarts and what they find will be beyond their imagination. What happens when the strongest Wizard in the Wizarding World gets transported across the Galaxy along with his plucky best friend?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe or the Stargate Atlantis universe. I'm just using them for my own personal amusement. I make no many off this story.

**A/N:** This is AU. This takes place in Season One. The Wraith Hive Ships haven't come to Atlantis nor or they on their way yet. However, some the Wraith are aware of Atlantis. Atlantis hasn't contacted Earth either and Ronon will be found now instead of later. This story has not been betaed and yes, I'm sure there are mistakes in it as well. Let me know if you find any major plot holes. Yes, this is another story that will be updated slowly.

**Summary:** Harry and Ron investigate the hidden sections of Hogwarts and what they find will be beyond their imagination. What happens when the strongest Wizard in the Wizarding World gets transported across the Galaxy along with his plucky best friend? Chaos!

**IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY**

By Marietsy

Two men walked down the darkened corridor, their stride casual. The redhead grumbled with irritation while the black-haired man grinned excitedly.

"Come on, Ron. You know you want to look around. Haven't you ever had the urge to visit the lower levels of Hogwarts? The parts that none of the students can get to?" Harry asked.

Ron snorted. "Hardly. I was hoping to spend my day relaxing. I haven't had a day off work for several weeks. I just wanted to sleep the day away, but no, my best friend had to talk me into investigating the hidden levels of Hogwarts. Tell me, don't you get enough of this crap at work?" the redhead asked.

Harry Potter laughed. "I can't help it. I couldn't get to these levels when I was in school. Hell, they didn't even show up on the Marauder's Map. I want to know what's down here and why the levels have been closed for so long. I'm just glad that the Headmistress asked me to look around," he replied cheerfully. He looked over at his friend and sighed. "You can leave you know. You don't really have to stay here if you don't want to. I just thought we could have another adventure."

His best friend gave him a look of disbelief. "Excuse me? Did we not have enough of that while we attended Hogwarts, plus the five years it took you to defeat Voldemort? Why would I want another adventure now? Knowing my luck, they've hidden a troll down here somewhere," Ron said, his face melancholy.

Harry patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Ron. Hermione will be back in a month. I miss her too."

Hermione and Ron got together in their seventh year at Hogwarts. They were together for two years before realizing that they were better friends than they were lovers. They broke up and became closer than before. Ron was dating a Witch from France, but Harry didn't think it was too serious. Hermione was in the US doing some research on the Cruciatus Curse. She was helping Neville Longbottom find a cure for the cursed victims. They had been researching since the end of the war three years ago. Harry hoped for Neville's sake that they found a cure. He also had a feeling that things between Neville and Hermione was growing into more than just a working relationship. He didn't care, as he liked Neville a lot. He just wanted his friends happy.

As for himself, well he had dated Ginny for a while, but things had fizzled after he graduated. Like Hermione and Ron, they realized that they were better friends than lovers. They were close friends, and Ginny was the medi-witch that he went to when he was injured on the job. Harry thought that after years of the war and finally defeating Voldemort, he would be tired of being an Auror, but the job filled part of himself that he didn't realize was missing. Ginny blamed it on him trying to save everyone. He needed to do something to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. After so many years of being the hero, Harry needed to keep on doing it.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by his friend's cursing. "What's up?" he asked.

Ron sneezed, sniffed, and glared at Harry with red-rimmed eyes. "Don't the house-elves even come down here? This place is a mess. There's dust and dirt everywhere," he complained.

Harry shook his head. "No, Minerva said that the lower levels hadn't been touch for at least five hundred years. No one knows what's down here anymore. There isn't anything in the library or the Headmistress's office to let anyone know either. That's why we're down here. To investigate," he replied dramatically.

Ron snorted. "Yeah, fun," he groused and Harry laughed.

Several hours had gone by and they had checked the first two levels. They had found many old, unused classrooms, several living quarters, a weapons room, a room that stored old Quidditch equipment, -- which Harry had to drag Ron away from -- and several rooms that were filled with old books. They marked the rooms on the map they were making and made their way to the last level. The last level was the lowest point of the castle. It was several feet underneath the dungeon. Harry had no idea why the level was so far underground, but he hoped that he found something exciting.

After investigating several old living quarters, they were walking down the hall when they turned the corner and stopped. At the end of the hall was a set of large silver doors. Harry's eyes grew wide. "Wow, those doors are as tall as the doors to the Great Hall," he said.

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "If not larger," he mused.

They made their way to the doors and Harry began to fidget. He stopped and looked around warily. Ron stopped and glanced back at his friend. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Magic," Harry replied shortly.

"Well, yes, this is a magic school," Ron drawled slowly.

Harry glared at Ron. "No, I mean, I can feel the magic. It's like electricity flowing over me. It's very strong and a little...strange. I've never felt magic like this before," he commented.

"Are you going to be all right? Should we go back?" Ron questioned.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No, I'll be fine. It seems to be emanating from behind those doors," he said as he pointed at the large silver doors.

Ron gazed at the doors thoughtfully before a determined expression came over his face. "Well, then, I guess as Aurors, it's our duty to investigate it."

Harry swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"I mean it's not like it's the reincarnation of Voldemort," Ron said before looking at Harry nervously. "It's not, is it?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, Ron," Harry replied with a grin. "Voldemort is gone. His body was destroyed and his soul obliterated. There is no way that he can come back," he soothed.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "All right, then. Let's go. What could possibly happen?" he asked before taking a step forward. He had taken several steps before realizing that Harry wasn't with him. He stopped, turned, and looked at his friend.

Harry was staring at him, disbelief showing on his face. "What could happen?" he yelled. "Have you learned nothing over the years? You just jinxed us. Oh, we're in so much trouble now," he said solemnly. He stomped over to his friend, shaking his head. "I can't believe you said that."

Ron looked sheepish. "Er...right, sorry about. I forgot you were with me. I should've known better," he commented.

Harry crossed his arms and glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "Hermione and I realized a long time ago that anything that happened to us was the Potter luck. If it shouldn't happen, it will. If it wasn't supposed to exist, it does, and if it were supposed to be dead, then it would be alive. There's just no getting around the Potter luck. It affects you and everyone around you," the redhead explained.

Harry blinked rapidly. "Huh. You know, I never thought about that, but it makes sense. Do you think I'm cursed?" he asked.

"No, I just think you're a force to be reckoned with. Things happen around you, Harry. Things that shouldn't, but they do and Hermione and I have just learned to accept it," Ron stated.

"You know, if it was such a problem, you could've just stayed away from me," Harry bit out.

Ron looked startled. "Why would we want to do that?" he asked. He lifted his hand up to Harry's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You're our best friend. Where you go, we go. We've never regretted following you, Harry. We're just not surprised when something unexpected happens anymore. We really haven't been for several years."

Harry's face flushed red. "Thanks," he said shyly.

"Not a problem. Now, let's go and see what mischief we can get into," Ron exclaimed with mock excitement.

"What makes you think that anything is going to happen?" Harry asked as they continued walking down the hall.

"There's magic in the air, literally. We're in a place that hasn't been visited in over five hundred years and you're here. Yeah, there's bound to be some trouble," Ron nodded sagely.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed his friend. "Things aren't that bad," he grumbled.

Ron chuckled and they finally stopped in front of the large silver doors. Harry examined and frowned.

"Huh," he commented.

"What?" Ron asked curiously.

"There's no door handle. They're smooth and they feel strange. It doesn't feel like any metal that I've felt before," Harry explained.

"Maybe you need a spell to open the door, or even a password," Ron suggested. He took out his wand and pointed it at the door. "_Alohomora_," he chanted. The spell hit the door and nothing happened. "Well, crap, that didn't work. It looks like you might need a password. Good luck on finding out what it is," Ron commented.

Harry sighed. "Great. It couldn't be a simple as just saying open," he muttered and took a step back in surprise as the doors slid open.

Harry blinked rapidly. "Huh," he murmured.

"How did you know what the password was?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't. I just said open and it did," he explained.

Ron chuckled. "Potter luck strikes again."

Harry snorted and walked into the room carefully. He looked around in awe. The room was old, hell, even ancient. It was a large cavern with a rounded ceiling. There was another large set of doors made out of the same material as the entrance doors. There was a pedestal of some kind standing in the middle of a platform. Looking at it curiously, he walked towards it and stepped up on the platform. The minute he stepped on it, the room lit up and the doors in front of him opened. He felt the blast of magic coming from the newly opened doors. He hissed, closed his eyes, and calmed the magic he could feel flowing over him. The sensation leveled out and he opened his eyes to stare at a large circle.

It was ring. A very, very large ring. The top of the ring almost touched the top of the cavern. It was made of the same metal as the doors. There were symbols of some sort written on the large ring. There were also what looked to be nine equally spaced, V-shaped mechanisms attached to the ring. Harry frowned, wondering what they did. He could feel the age of the ring. There was a strange sense of magic attached to it

"What is it?" Ron asked, his expression awed.

Harry shook his head. "I don't have a clue, but whatever it is, it's old. I can feel the age on it as well as the magic. It feels strange, though. I can't quite explain it," he replied. "It almost feels like it doesn't belong here."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure what I mean. It just feels strange. Not quite like the magic that I know. It's odd. That's all I can really say," he stated.

Ron stepped up onto the platform and stood next to Harry, looking at the pedestal. Harry looked around the platform and noticed that a spot looked different from the others. He walked over to it and squatted down. He touched it softly and started as a section of the platform moved aside and a large, orange crystal rose from the platform. The room went dark and Ron yelped in surprise.

"_Lumos_," Ron said and there was light in the cavern again. He made his way over to Harry and looked down at the glowing, orange crystal.

"What the hell happened to the lights and what is that?" he demanded.

Harry frowned. "I think it's the power source to the cavern. The minute it came up from the platform, the lights went out. It seems to be flickering though. You know, if I didn't know better, I would almost think that this was Muggle technology," he said thoughtfully.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked.

"Just the way it looks, the way the crystal reacted. It can't be technology though. It's old and it's underneath Hogwarts. Muggles didn't have any major technology until about a hundred years ago. I don't know what this is, but it's not Muggle, hell it doesn't even look magical," Harry explained.

"Whatever. Just put the crystal back into the platform and turn on the lights. I would like to see, you know," Ron complained.

Harry nodded, pushed the crystal down softly and when it clicked, the section of the platform moved back into place. There was a moment of quiet before the lights came on. Harry could hear Ron's sigh of relief and grinned. He turned to say something to Ron when the lights flickered. Harry frowned and stood up. There was a deep rumbling noise and he could feel the ground begin to shake.

"What the hell?" Ron squawked.

Harry glanced around and saw with amazement that the large ring was beginning to move. He grabbed Ron's arm and yelled, "Look." He pointed at the moving ring. They both stared at it as the ground continued to shake. There was a large roaring sound behind him and Ron and Harry hastily erected shields. They watched with disbelief as large part of the cavern ceiling fell to the ground, blocking the way to the entrance. There was large blast of dust and rock and the room was filled with smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Harry gaped. There was nothing but rubble sitting in front of the entrance door. Their way out of the cavern was blocked. They couldn't apparate inside Hogwarts, and Harry didn't think they could even move the rocks. They were too large. They were trapped and no one knew where they were.

"Merlin," he breathed softly.

He looked at Ron, but his best friend wasn't even looking at the door. He was looking towards the ring, his eyes wide and his expression filled with awe. Wondering what was going on, he turned around quickly and froze. Eight of the V-shape mechanisms were lit up and they glowed with a deep red color. However, that wasn't what got Harry's attention. It was the large water surface that filled the center of the ring. It was bright blue and it rippled gently.

"What the hell is that?" Harry whispered softly.

"A gate way," Ron breathed.

Harry looked at his friend, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I thought Bill was crazy. When he told us what he had learned, I was sure that he had been hit too many times in the head," Ron replied.

"What? What did Bill learn?" Harry asked, exasperated.

Ron walked off the platform and made his way towards the ring. Harry frowned. "Ron, don't touch it. You don't know what that thing can do!" he yelled.

"It's a gateway. Bill told me about them when he came back from Egypt several years ago. They had found a hidden temple and inside were some odd items; things they hadn't seen before, and a large tablet. They couldn't get the items to work, but they eventually got the tablets translated. It was an odd form of Old Egyptian. It took them two years to translate it, even with the translation spells. When they finally did, it talked about Serpent Gods, Ra, J'ffa or some such, and a large ring that was filled with standing water. It was said to be the doorway of the Gods and that it took them to the heavens. I don't how much of it was true, being that the tablet was old. But look at it, Harry. It's a large ring filled with water. It's a doorway. I wonder what we would find on the other side," Ron mused.

Harry didn't like the way that Ron was staring at the ring. It was almost as if he was obsessed with it.

"Ron, don't," Harry warned as Ron got up close to the ring. His friend reached out and touched the water. "Damn it, Ron. You don't know what that thing is. You can't be sure that this is the ring that Bill talked about. Hell, even if it was, how do you know that it's a gateway? It could be another version to the damn Veil that Sirius fell through."

Ron turned around and stared at Harry. "I know this is it. I want to know what's on the other side. Ever since my brother told me about the ring, I've been curious. It's almost become an obsession of mine. I don't know why that particular myth or story struck a chord in me, but it did. I have to do this, Harry. I really do." With that said, Ron turned around and jumped into the ring.

"Ron," Harry screamed. He watched with disbelief as his friend disappeared. "Damn it! I'm the one who does idiotic stuff, not you!" With a growl of anger, he jumped off the platform and ran for the ring. Without pausing, he jumped into the water.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o

John whistled as he made his way towards Rodney's lab. He was having a good day. He didn't have a mission, there were no emergencies, his paperwork was caught up, and he slept good last night. Deciding that he needed to bug Rodney, he made his way to the man's lab, eager to get the scientist riled. Just the thing to relieve his slight boredom.

"John, I need up at the control room. The Stargate has opened and the shield refuses to activate," Weir said from his earpiece.

John stopped and sighed. There went his good mood. He had a feeling this was going to lead to something that he didn't want to know about. It was going to be trouble. He wondered idly if maybe he should just go back to bed.

With a grumble, he raised his hand, tapped on his earpiece and replied, "On my way. Sheppard out."

He turned around and jogged towards the control room. On his way, he bumped into Rodney, who had been called as well.

"Hey, Rodney. Elizabeth called you too?" he asked.

"Yes, apparently the shields aren't working and she needs my expertise," Rodney replied sarcastically. "It's not like I was doing anything important. I only have twenty experiments going and ten other things I could be doing."

"You don't think this is important?" John asked.

"Sure, but Zelenka could do it too," Rodney grumbled.

John smirked. "But Rodney, she wanted the best."

Rodney's face brightened. "Yes, I am that, aren't I?" he mused.

John shook his head, grinning at the man's ego. It didn't take much to make the man toot his own horn. While the man may be brilliant, his caustic attitude left many wanting little to do with him. John was one of the few who could see behind the man's facade. Rodney was many things; sarcastic, maniac, a hypochondriac, egoistical, arrogant, whiny, but he was also brilliant, a genius, courageous and there was a softhearted man under the abrasive behavior. John just wished people would take the time to look past that and see the good man behind the arrogance.

"So, what do you think it is? Wraith? Genii? Maybe a whole new species that wants to kill us now?" Rodney snarked.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," John replied.

They made their way up the steps and walked into the control room. Walking over to stand next to Elizabeth, he glanced down at the Stargate. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The Stargate activated about five minutes ago. When Peter tried to raise the shield, he was unable to do so. Whatever or whoever is opening the gate is keeping the gate from being activated. I was hoping that Rodney might be able to do something about it," Elizabeth explained.

John nodded. "In the mean time, I'll have several of the marines get into position."

Elizabeth agreed and John turned around, walking down the steps, calling for Bates. With three teams of Marines in position, John took up his position in the front. Raising his P-90, he aimed it at the Stargate. He hoped that whatever came through was friendly, because if it wasn't, he was afraid that he would be losing some good people.

Several minutes went by and the tension built up. They were waiting and as of yet, nothing had come through the gate. Rodney had been unable to get the shield up and John could hear the man cursing the stupidity of the Ancients. He shook his head, amused at the man's grumbling. Not even the Ancients could've planned for this.

Suddenly, a red-haired man came through the gate. He stopped when he saw the Marines, his expression surprised. He glanced around the Gateroom, his face filled with awe.

"Blimey, now this is a surprise," he said with a British accent.

John blinked. What the hell? "Freeze," he called out. The red-haired man looked at him curiously.

"Oi! What's that you're pointing at me? Is that a weapon?" he asked, his gaze on the P-90.

"Yes," John drawled. "And you should be very scared by that fact."

Before the red-haired man could say anything, another man ran out of the Stargate. He stopped suddenly when he saw the Marines. He frowned and glanced at the P-90, then at John. He gave John a strange look before dismissing him. He turned back and glared at the redhead.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Ron?" he yelled. "You don't just jump into some ring with water. I don't care if the damn tablet said it was some kind of doorway. Merlin, I thought I was the idiotic one, jumping into situations before thinking. You can't be me, damn it! I'm me! There is no you being me. And wow, did I just confuse myself," the dark-haired man muttered.

"But, Harry, I had to go through. I needed to see what was on the other side," Ron whined.

"And if it had killed you?" Harry snapped.

Ron looked sheepish. "Err...well, I didn't think about that part."

Harry crossed his arms, glared at Ron, and replied, "No, ya think?"

John watched them argue and lowered his gun. He didn't think they were dangerous. From what he could understand, it was a mistake.

"Excuse me. If I could have your attention," John called out politely.

Harry glanced at him a moment. "Be right with you. I'm not done yelling at Ron yet. Give me a second would ya? Ta! Thanks ever so much." With that said, Harry turned back to Ron and they began to argue once more.

"Well, that isn't something you see everyday," Rodney muttered beside John.

John started. He hadn't heard Rodney or Elizabeth walking up to him. He had been too focused on the two men before him. He watched as the two men fought, the dark haired man began to pace. Ron said something rude and Harry turned around quickly to yell at him, only to have his feet slide out from underneath him. He fell on his butt, his eyes startled. He rolled his eyes, face red with embarrassment, and put his hands on the ground to push himself up. He froze, his gaze absently and slightly shocked.

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, his expression concerned. "Harry? Mate, you okay?" he asked. When Harry didn't say anything, Ron squatted down and nudged his friend. "Harry? You're starting to scare me," he said nervously.

Elizabeth walked forward slowly, with John at one side and Rodney at the other. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

Ron looked up at her and blinked, surprised. "Right, people. I don't know what happened. He's never done this before," he replied, concerned.

Elizabeth tapped her headset. "Carson, could you come to the control room. I need your expertise," she stated.

"On my way," Dr. Beckett answered.

Harry took a sudden breath, blinked rapidly and focused on Elizabeth. He swallowed hard, stood up slowly, and looked at Elizabeth. "Where the hell is the Pegasus Galaxy and why in the hell can Atlantis talk in my mind?" he asked.

There was shocked silence.

"What?" Rodney shrieked. He turned and glared at Sheppard. "Atlantis can talk?" he demanded. "Why have you never said anything? You evil, evil man! I can't believe you would keep this to yourself. You are so selfish!" he yelled.

John sighed. "Can we focus here?" he pleaded. "I have no idea what he's talking about. Atlantis doesn't talk to me. I feel her in the back of my mind, like a buzz, and I can interact with her at the most basic level. You know this. I've told you that. However, she doesn't talk to me. Ever," he pouted, and looked over at Harry with an expression of envy.

Rodney saw his look and snorted. "Yeah, well welcome to my world. Apparently, Atlantis likes this Harry person more than you," he said smugly.

John frowned at him best friend. "I really, really don't like you right now."

Rodney smirked and looked at Harry with a calculating expression on his face. "So, how come you can hear Atlantis?"

Harry looked confused and shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't feel anything until I fell down. Then it was like a burst of energy and then I heard her talking in my mind."

"What did she say?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Hello," Harry replied, a grin on his face.

"That's it?" Rodney asked with a frown.

"Well, excuse me, but I was freaking out a little when I realized we were on a different planet, let alone in a different galaxy. This is a little farther from home than I've ever been," Harry snapped.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Atlantis told me, actually she didn't tell me, it was more like I knew, you know. As soon as I touch it, I just…"

"Knew," John stated.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"I get that a lot," John said sagely.

"Huh," Rodney grunted, his gaze envious.

"As much fun as this is, and it really is, I need to get home," Harry said.

"Harry," Ron whined. "Do we have to leave now? I wanted to look around, find out where we are, who these people, their cultures. Imagine all we could learn."

Harry sighed. "I know, but you know they'll be looking for us. Minerva knows that we were investigating the lower levels, even if she didn't know exactly where. Once we don't come back for dinner, she's going to send a search party. She knows how you are about food," he smirked.

Ron frowned. "I can't help it that I like my food," he pouted.

"Oh, I so agree," Rodney agreed.

Ron's face brightened when he realized that someone understood his love of food.

Harry shook his head, amused. "Regardless, we still need to go back. Can you send us back?" he asked Elizabeth, who he had realized were in charge.

"That depends. Where do you come from?" she asked politely.

"A little planet in the Milky Way galaxy called Earth. You ever hear of it?" Harry questioned.

There was silence in the Gateroom as Harry's statement was heard.

"Earth?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yeah," he answered, his eyes taking in the shocked and hopeful looks on everyone's face. "You've heard of it, then."

"Heard of it?" Rodney exploded. "We're from Earth. Where did they find a ZPM? Why did they send you? No wait, you said it was an accident, so what were doing? Screwing around in the Gateroom? I always told O'Neill that they needed to hire smarter people than that. The stupidity of the General grows by leaps and bounds," he yelled.

Carson walked into the Gateroom and heard the last comment. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at the two strangers. He looked at them curiously. He walked forward and stood next to Elizabeth. "I thought you needed my help," he said and Elizabeth jumped.

"Carson," she exclaimed.

"Aye, I am," he said with a grin.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I wanted you to check over one of our guests, but it seems that we don't really need it. At least, not yet."

Carson arched an eyebrow.

"They say they're from Earth," she said softly.

Carson looked at the two men, stunned. He looked them over carefully and frowned. Who were they? Did they really come from Earth or was it a plan to take over Atlantis? He wouldn't put it past the Genii to try something as dumb as that.

Harry swallowed. He didn't have a good feeling about this. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"If you were really from Earth, then you would know that this was a one way trip. Rodney has a point. If the SGC had another ZPM, they sure in the hell wouldn't send you. So, who are you really?" John demanded as he raised his P-90.

Harry raised his hands. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but it was an accident. Well, actually it was because the stupidity of my friend here. He was going on about something that his brother had found about a gateway of the Gods his brother had found in Egypt. He jumped in and I jumped in after him to save his dumbass. I have no idea what you're talking about when you talk about the SGC. And what do you mean it was a one-way trip?" he questioned, his gaze wary.

Before John could answer, there was a whine and a flash of light. He closed his eyes, his eyes hurting from the bright light. When he opened his eyes, they widened in shock and fear as he saw a Wraith standing in their midst. The black eyes looked around the room menacingly and John brought up his P-90 to shoot.

"Everyone take cover," he yelled.

The marines brought up their own rifles while Rodney, Elizabeth, and Carson ran behind them to safety. Harry and Ron didn't even have a chance. The wraith grabbed Ron and wrapped his arm around his neck. The redhead was looking at them, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Harry," Ron called, his face calm.

"Let him go," Harry hissed and John swore he saw Ron grin. "You don't want to piss me off!"

The wraith laughed maliciously. "I'm hungry and this one is so full of life. I knew that there would be food here. My brothers will be glad to know that the Ancient city once more has life. We will enjoy tasting you once again," he said as he licked Ron's cheek.

"Oh, that is just so gross," Ron complained. John was surprised at his calm. He looked over to his friend and rolled his eyes. "He licked me, Harry. Merlin, not even the old snake did that."

John blinked. Huh? That's it? No screaming, no pleading, no gagging? Just a roll of his eyes. What the hell?

"If you hurt him, I swear to all that is precious to me that I will make your life hell before I destroy you," Harry snarled.

John looked at Harry and took a step back. Harry's eyes were glowing with rage, and something else. He could feel something come off him in waves. This man was powerful, a warrior. John knew that Harry would keep his promise to the Wraith if he tried to hurt his friend.

John sidled up to him and leaned in. "That is a wraith," he said in a low voice. "Don't let him put his hand on your friend's chest. They feed off humans. They suck out our er…life force. They'll make him wither and die literally within seconds."

Harry glanced at him, his expression filled with disgust. "A space vampire?" he scoffed.

John nodded. "And almost as hard to kill. They're very strong and can repair almost any damage quickly, even faster if they have a food source around," he grimaced.

Harry looked grim. He turned back towards the Wraith, an enraged expression on his face. He took a step forward, his hands out before him. "My friend and I didn't fight Voldemort for twelve years to be defeated by some jumped up space vampire. I hate vampires. They're nasty disgusting creatures. And there is only one true way of killing them," he snarled.

The Wraith looked angry. He may not have understood what a vampire was, but he did understand that Harry thought he was disgusting. He growled angrily and put his hand on Ron's chest. "Regardless of what you think of me, your friend here is my dinner. After him, I shall feast on you," he said as grinned nastily.

Ron eyes widened as the Wraith began to feed. He screamed with pain.

John closed his eyes. He couldn't get to the Wraith before the thing killed the redhead. He was going to die and John was filled with hopelessness. He glanced at Harry and his eyes widened with awe and a little fear.

"NO!" Harry yelled. He started to glow brightly and he raised his hands. "_Accio Ron," _he said and Ron flew out of the Wraith's hands to land in front of Harry, unconscious.

"You dare," Harry snarled. "You dare to hurt my friend. You shall pay for that."

The Wraith roared with rage, and brought up his weapon. He shot at Harry, who stood there, his expression grim. The blast disappeared as Harry waved his hand. He smirked at the wraith. "One good way of killing a vampire is by fire," he said casually and waved his hand. The Wraith looked at him, his expression confused before they widened in fear. With a small scream, the Wraith burst into flames.

Everyone in the Gateroom watched in horrified fascination as the Wraith burned to ashes. They looked at the glowing man standing in the Gateroom, wondering if he was something they should be fearing as well.

"Bastard," Harry growled. He knelt down beside Ron, his face filled with anguish. "Ron," he called. "Come one, buddy, wake up. Please. Ron, don't do this," he whispered. "Please, wake up."

Carson shook off his shock and stepped forward. He knelt down next to two men, and placed his hand on the redhead man. He rolled him over and checked him out. Harry glanced up at him. "Can you do anything? Is he all right?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know. I have to get him to the infirmary. If that's all right with you?" the doctor asked, hesitantly.

Harry nodded and Carson waved to a couple of the Marines, who lifted Ron off the floor. Carson got up and made his way to the infirmary and Harry followed him. John, Sgt. Bates and several Marines stepped in front of him and blocked his way. Harry looked at them, confused.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you go. We have no idea who you are," John said regretfully.

Harry's eyes darkened with anger as he realized that they were trying to keep him from following his friend. He stepped up to John, leaned in closely, his eyes cold. "If you think you can detain me, or stop me from following my friend, then you have another thing coming. What I did to that Wraith is but a small sample of what I can do. Do you really want to try and stop me?" he snarled. His green eyes glowed and John swallowed hard. "I will be following my friend. If you want to follow me there, fine. You can even put a couple of guards on me if that makes you feel better, but I am going with Ron. Now get out of my way."

Harry brushed his way past John and he let him go. John knew when he was defeated. He couldn't do anything to a man who had literally made a Wraith go up into his flames. He was courageous, but he wasn't stupid. He watched as Sgt. Bates stepped in front of Harry, his expression angry.

"I think the Major told you that you weren't leaving?" he snapped.

"Don't kill him," John yelled as he saw Harry's enraged expression.

Harry growled, waved his hand, and Sgt. Bates went flying, slamming into a wall. He turned and looked around the room. "Anyone else?" he demanded.

"Er…no, I don't so. You can go now," John said expansively.

Harry blinked then gave John a small smile. "Um…I'll need help to get to the infirmary. Help me?" he asked.

John looked at him warily. He knew well enough if that Harry was talking to Atlantis, that the city could tell him how to get to the infirmary. Harry was making an effort to show that he wasn't a danger. After all, he would do that same to get to any of his team mates. John nodded and walked out with him.

Harry was worried. He was far from home, around people who didn't know him or trust him, and Ron was injured. He remembered what the man walking next to him said about the Wraith. Merlin, he hoped that Ron was okay. Glancing at the quiet man beside him, he thought he should introduce himself.

"My name is Harry. My friend's name is Ron."

John looked at him, surprised. He grinned wryly. "Yeah, I got that when you were yelling at him. Name's Major John Sheppard. I'm in charge of the Military here."

"Er…yeah, sorry about throwing one of your men around. I'm a little…tense," Harry told him ruefully.

"I understand. I've seen what the Wraith can do to people. It's not pretty," he warned.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. He couldn't lose Ron. The loud mouth redhead had been his best friend since he was eleven. He and Hermione had stood by him during the war. They were there at the Final Battle and had helped him defeat Voldemort. While Harry might've cast the spell to that destroyed the Dark Lord, Ron and Hermione had watched his back, stunning and killing the Death Eaters, Vampires, Werewolves and Dementors that had sided with Voldemort. He didn't know how he would explain it to Hermione if Ron were to die.

They entered the infirmary and walked over to the confused looking doctor. "Is he all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

The doctor looked at Harry, an uncertain expression on his face. "I don't exactly understand. I've ran a few tests and they show that he's fine. He should be showing some sign of damage, some advancement in age, but there is nothing. Even where the place the Wraith's hands were at is healing at a rapid rate. It's as if he wasn't even attacked by the Wraith," he explained, bewildered.

"He only had his hands on him a few seconds, could that make a difference?" Harry asked.

Carson frowned and shook his head. "We've seen the damage even a few seconds can do. Your friend doesn't show the signs. I don't know how to explain it."

Harry sighed and raked his hand through his hair. The hair moved away from his forehead and Carson could see a scar on his forehead. He froze. No, there was no way that this man was him. Hand shaking, Carson reached up and moved the hair aside and saw that the scar was shaped in a lightening bolt.

"Oh dear merciful heavens, Harry Potter," he breathed, his Scottish accent heavy.

Harry's green eyes widened and he stared at Carson with disbelief. "You know who I am?" he asked warily.

"Aye, I do at that. I have a cousin who works at Hogwarts," the doctor informed him.

"Who?"

"Minerva McGonagall."

Harry snorted, amused. He sighed. "Figures," he said.

"You know this man, Doc?" John asked suddenly.

Carson shook his head. "I don't know him personally. I know of him. My cousin, Nerva told me a lot about him. She knows him quite well. He's a tad famous where he comes from."

Harry laughed with derision. "A little?" he mocked.

Carson grinned wryly. Harry rolled his eyes, then paused. "You call the Headmistress Nerva?" he asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Aye, I do, but if you call her that, she skin you alive or use you as a cat toy," he informed the Boy Who Lived and they both chuckled while John looked on, confused.

There was a groan from the bed and Harry leaned over, watching as Ron's eyes fluttered opened. Ron yelped when he saw Harry's face closed to his. "Damn it, Harry. Don't scare a bloke like that," he croaked.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Like I had a hippogriff dancing on my chest."

Carson snorted. "I just bet. Well, from what I can tell, you'll be fine. I would like to do a few tests to be sure, but I'm sure everything will check out fine. I think one of the reasons you weren't affected was because of the uh…well you know," he explained to Harry.

Ron looked confused and Harry leaned down, whispering in his ear. The redhead looked over at Carson, a grin on his face. "Nerva?" he questioned and Carson grinned.

Harry was relieved. Ron was fine. He looked up at Carson, and nodded at John, who was looking confused. "Do they…" he began and the doctor shook his head.

"No. I left that life behind years ago. Nerva is the only one I keep in contact with. But Harry, you can trust them. With all that we've seen, you would barely be a blip on the map."

Harry glanced at the Major and debated what he should tell them. "But what about when we go home. I could obliviate everyone I guess," he frowned thoughtfully.

"Oh, lad, I thought they told you. There's no way to go home. This was a one-way trip. We don't have the power to dial Earth's gate."

"What?" Harry whispered. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Aye, we've been here for around seven months now. Trust me, we're looking for a power source, but they don't exactly grow on trees here."

Harry leaned against Ron's bed. He looked down at his friend and saw that Ron had fallen asleep. This was going to crush Ron. He had family back on Earth. Molly would be devastated by their disappearances. What were they going to do?

John walked over to him, and looked at him, concerned. "You all right?"

Harry shook his head. "This is going to kill Ron. He has family on Earth. A Weasley is nothing without his family," he said softly.

"Arthur and Molly's boy?" Carson asked, interested.

Harry nodded and Carson winced. He knew Molly and Arthur and could remember the type of woman Molly was. This was going to kill the woman. She loved her family immensely and was protective of them. The fact that one, no two, of them were missing was going to devastate her. Nerva had mentioned in her letters that the Weasleys had adopted Harry Potter and considered him the eight member of the family. He should've recognized that the redhead was a Weasley, but the fact that Harry Potter was on Atlantis was still shocking.

"What do I do?" Harry asked, looking lost.

"You can stay here, or maybe on the main land with Athosians. The choice is up to you. You can talk to Atlantis, so Rodney will be wanting your help. Of course, you'll have to talk to Elizabeth first. She's in charge," John informed him.

Harry nodded, his gaze absent. "I need some time." He looked at Carson. "Can I stay here?"

"Aye, lad. You can. There's a bed over there if you want to have a wee nap."

"Thanks," he muttered. Harry glanced over at John. "I'll meet with you and whoever I need to when Ron wakes up. I have to assimilate what I learned. This is huge," he sighed, running his hand over his face. He looked exhausted.

John nodded. "You get some rest. I'll let Elizabeth know that you'll talk to her later. I'll have to post guards outside the infirmary. Rules, you know."

Harry grinned wryly. "That's fine. I won't bother them. Tell them not to worry," he said.

John laughed. "I'm sure. I'll talk to you later."

Harry watched the Major leave. He lay down on the bed, his mind racing with what he had learned today. Somehow, Muggles had the ability to travel to other worlds, hell other galaxies. Ron had used the Gateway and now they were stuck on some planet with no way of getting home. He also used his powers in front of Muggles, and destroyed a nasty alien who was intent on killing Ron. Of course, it would be his luck to be stuck on a planet where the one wizard was a cousin of the current Headmistress of Hogwarts. Carson knew who he was and he was telling Harry that it was okay to trust the Muggles in charge here. Could he believe him?

Harry's eyes grew heavy. He really didn't have a choice. He needed to stay here in case they ever found a power source to get back home. He would have to tell them about the Wizarding World. With that last thought, he slipped into sleep.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o

John walked down the corridor absently as his mind went over what he had seen. The fact that there were a couple of visitors that claimed they were from Earth was astounding enough, but it was the fact that one of the visitors destroyed a Wraith with a wave of his hand. How could he do that? There was no way humanly possible that could happen. He'd almost believe that they were lying except for the fact that Carson knew of them. In fact, he his cousin was friends with them. So, what was going on? Who were they? Where did the come from, really?

"John!"

John looked up and stopped as the waited for Elizabeth to catch up to him.

"How are our visitors?" she asked breathlessly.

"Strange enough, the redhead seems to be fine. Carson said that there was no sign that he was even attacked by the Wraith. What injuries he did have are healing at a rapid rate. He's quite bewildered about it."

Elizabeth frowned. "John, there is no possible way that what happened to the Wraith was done by a human. No human that I know of has that kind of power. Not even a Goa'uld."

"Yeah, well, Carson knew who Harry was," John informed her.

Elizabeth blinked. "What? How?"

"Apparently, his cousin, Nerva knows them. Harry didn't even have a chance to introduce himself. Carson took a look at some scar on his forehead and he knew. Harry seemed surprised that Carson knew him. Once he told him who his cousin was, he seemed fine with it," John told her.

Elizabeth frowned thoughtfully. "I think its time to have a meeting. I want to know about our visitors and if they're a danger to us."

John nodded. "I don't think they are. The only reason Harry attacked Sgt. Bates was because he was blocking the way. Harry was determined to get to his friend. He didn't do anything I wouldn't have done myself, if you know, I had power that could throw someone into a wall."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, but we need to make sure. I'll be in the infirmary. Meet me in the conference room in thirty minutes. Are there guards watching them?"

"Yeah, Harry suggested it," John said, grinning.

Elizabeth shook her head and walked off.

John sighed. Things looked they were about to get interesting. Even for Atlantis.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o

"Major Sheppard!"

John looked up from the table. He'd been eating and contemplating the day. He smiled when he saw Teyla enter the mess hall.

"Hey," he greeted her.

Teyla sat down, her brown eyes eager and curious. "Is it true? Did a visitor from Earth really destroy a Wraith with a wave of his hand and throw Sgt. Bates into a wall?" she asked.

"It's true. Whether they're really from Earth remains to be determined, but Elizabeth wants to have a meeting in about five minutes to discuss things. I'm worried that if they really want harm us, then there is nothing we can do about it. What can you do against someone who can destroy you with just a wave of his hand?"

Teyla looked thoughtful. "If they were going to truly harm us, wouldn't they have done it by now?"

"I know, but as the head of the Military, I must be cautious. I personally don't think they will. Harry seemed more concerned about his friend and getting home. That's another thing, how did they get here? The SGC is the only place that has a Stargate and they don't have a ZPM. So if they're truly from Earth, how?" John pondered.

"That is truly the question then, isn't it?" Teyla said.

John took one more sip of his coffee and stood up. "Come on. It's time for our meeting."

They both left the mess hall and made their way to the Conference Room. Entering the room, he took a seat next to Rodney and nodded at Carson. Elizabeth walked in, Sgt. Bates following her. John repressed a smile at Sgt. Bates angry expression. He barely liked Sgt. Bates and he couldn't but feel some satisfaction at Harry's actions. He knew that Bates took the Security of Atlantis seriously, but he disliked the man's attitude and the way he treated Teyla and the other Athosians.

"All right, what we do we know about our visitors?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, at least one of them can destroy a Wraith and throw Sgt. Bates into the wall," Rodney commented, a smirk on his face. He didn't like Bates much either. John held back a grin at the look that Sgt. Bates gave Rodney, but Rodney just ignored it.

"I think they should be locked up. There is no way they can be from Earth. No one on Earth can do what we saw that…person do today," Sgt. Bates snapped.

Rodney snorted. "Please, you only want them locked up because he embarrassed you in front of everyone. Maybe he just didn't like your attitude."

Sgt. Bates opened his mouth to make a comment, but Teyla interrupted. "Surely someone who destroyed a Wraith should be someone that we should ally ourselves to?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly. "I would like to think that they mean us no harm, but I can't. They claim to be from Earth, but how did they get here? There is only one known Stargate on Earth and that is at the SGC. If for some reason the SGC had another ZPM, there is no way that they would allow those two to come through."

"Ah, but that's the thing. The only known gate. What if there is another one somewhere else? It wouldn't be the first time. Hell, the gate that the SGC has is the one they borrowed from the Russians. If they found one in Egypt, then in the Antarctic, who's to say that it can't be somewhere else?" Rodney suggested.

"All right, I can understand that, but even with the other two gates, no ZPM's were found. They had to have a ZPM in order to get here. So, how?"

"Again, who's to say there wasn't one? We know nothing about this gate, where is was found, what was with it. For all we know, it could be another Ancient outpost," Rodney reiterated.

"Okay, we can suggest that there was another gate somewhere else on Earth and they found it. I can believe that, even if it's a stretch. My next question, if they're really from Earth, then where did they get the powers? No human can do that," Elizabeth said. "Carson, you say you know of our two visitors, what can you tell me?"

Everyone looked at Carson and he squirmed under their attention. He didn't really want to tell them what he knew, but he knew that he couldn't just keep it to himself. While he himself wasn't a Wizard, he was a Squib with some small healing ability. He grew up in the Wizarding World thanks to a loving mother and father. Once his Wizard father died, his mother, who was a Muggle, left the Wizarding World and raised her son as a Muggle. While Carson had nothing to do with the majority of his Father's family, he did keep in contact with his cousin, Minerva. He had written her a letter two days before he was due to leave for Atlantis. He let her know that she wasn't going to be able to contact him, even by owl, and he knew she had to be having kittens. As far as she knew, no Muggle means could stop an owl from finding anyone on the planet. He smirked internally at the thought. It was probably driving his cousin crazy.

"Carson?" Elizabeth said, trying to get his attention.

"Eh? Oh, sorry. My mind was wandering. I don't personally know them. My cousin, Minerva McGonagall is the Headmistress at the school they attended several years ago. Harry Potter is quite famous where he's from," Carson explained.

"Oh? What for?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Um…well…defeating a bad man who was killing people. He's what you would call a policeman."

"A policeman? Him? He doesn't look old enough to be one," Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, well, he started young," Carson said, flustered. He hated lying. He wasn't very good at it, but he knew that it wasn't his tale to tell. He wished that Harry was here so that he could explain. He knew that nothing here would be told to anyone. They could keep a secret, well except for maybe Sgt. Bates.

"Carson, what is it that you're not telling me?" Elizabeth asked, a frown on her face.

The doctor squirmed. "Er…well…it's not my place to say."

Elizabeth looked at him with disbelief. "Are you telling me that it's a secret?"

"Um…more of a need to know basis," Carson replied weakly.

"I'm thinking we need to know, Carson," John piped up. "What is it that you're hiding?"

"Major, Elizabeth, it really isn't my tale to tell. Just as you have secrets, so do I. I can't tell you without his permission. It's not my place."

Elizabeth's face turned red as she got angry. Carson winced. This was going to be bad.

"I appreciate that, Doctor, I really do, but if you have something that we need to know about our visitors, then you need to share it with us. I think we need to know," Elizabeth snapped.

Carson groaned quietly. This wasn't going well. "All I can tell you is that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley will not harm anyone on Atlantis. It goes against everything they believe in. In fact, they will probably want to fight along side of us until we can find a way home. They're not our enemies."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'd like to be sure of that, but the fact that you refuse to tell me what you know makes me wonder about them. What is it about them that is a secret? Is it the fact that they have powers? Well, we all know that now. There isn't a reason to keep it a secret. Please, Carson, tell me. Tell me what I need to know."

Carson sagged in his chair. He knew that he was going to betray Harry's trust. In the last seven months that he's been here, he's grown to respect and trust Elizabeth. He knew that she wouldn't let any harm come to Harry. He knew that she would keep it a secret if she had to. If not, well then the Ministry of Magic could take care of it. There were some people in the US government there were in the know.

Carson sighed and nodded. "As much as I don't want to do this, not because I don't trust you, but because I'm breaking my word, simply put Harry Potter is a…"

"Wizard," a voice said by the door.

Heads turned and stared at the two men standing in the doorway.

"Harry, I..." Carson trailed off.

Harry waved his hand and Bates flinched. There was a muffled snicker coming from Rodney, but his face was bland. Harry grinned slightly and looked at Carson. "It's all right, Doctor. I was foolish to think that you should keep it from your superiors. Just chalk it up to having a bad day. Plus, I've been communing with Atlantis. It seems she likes you all and thinks that you're trustworthy."

Harry and walked into the room and sat down next to John. Harry grinned and nodded and John smirked.

"What do you mean wizard? Like magic and stuff? What? Next you're going to pull a rabbit from your hat?" Rodney scoffed.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Okay, I could, but that's so clichéd."

John laughed at Rodney's expression before turning towards Harry. "So, you can really do magic?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Simply put, there is a world that lives along side of yours. It's hidden and has been for several hundred years. The Ministry of Magic wouldn't like the fact that I'm revealing this to you, but they're not here to tell me not to. Plus, I think this is something I'm not supposed to know either," he said and waved his hand around indicating Atlantis in the statement. "My well being and that of Ron's pretty much rely on you. If I want to get home, then I need to be here. We can't generate trust if I don't tell you about myself. Take into consideration though. There are some things that I can't share, but that has more to do with my work than anything else."

"And what do you do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm what you would call a police officer. In the Magical World, we're called Aurors. We chase down Dark Wizards and bring them to justice," Harry explained.

Elizabeth nodded. "So what can you tell me about yourself, Mr. Potter?"

"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes feel like I'm in trouble…again," Harry said with a grin. Ron snorted, amused, as he gave his friend a sly look.

"Harry, then."

Harry leaned back in his chair, his posture relaxed, but John could see that he was alert. This man was a warrior, a soldier. Someone who has seen battle. This wasn't someone he was going to underestimate.

"As I said before, there is a hidden world on Earth. There are a few in your government who probably know about it, but its top secret. In Britain, the Prime Minister and the Queen and a few select few know about the Magical World. Many years ago, the Magical World decided to hide from Muggles, those that are without magic. They were tired of the persecution of our kinds. Surely, you heard of the Salem Witchcraft Trials of 1692? Nineteen young girls were killed because they were thought to be witches. The fact is, only five of them were actually magical in any way. That was just but one of the trial that Witches and Wizards had to go through. Tired of the persecution, several wizards got together and hid our communities. There are wizards all over the world. Every continent has some. Every continent has a wizarding community."

The expressions on the people in the room was stunned. Harry smirked.

"Once hidden, the Wizarding World thrived. Before the Wizarding world hid, about a thousand years ago, four people got together to build a school that would teach the future generations of witches and wizards what they needed to know to survive. Purebreds and Muggleborn witches and wizards were allowed to attend. The Founder's, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were some of the most powerful wizards to date. Together they built Hogwarts, which still stands to this day. Hogwarts herself is much like Atlantis in the fact that she is sentient. The magic that was poured into her over the years made her come alive. Very few have ever actually talked to her."

"Let me guess, you were on of the few," John said.

Harry grinned. "Why yes, how'd you know?" he asked.

John rolled his eyes. "Lucky guess."

Harry and Ron chuckled. Harry leaned forward and continued his tale. "In the seventies, a Dark Wizard decided that since he was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, he would reign terror on the Wizarding World. Salazar Slytherin believed that only pure-blood wizard and witches should be taught at Hogwarts. He believed that Muggle-born witches and wizards had no right to be allowed into the Wizarding World whatsoever."

Rodney lifted a hand. "Wait, I thought Muggles were non-magical."

Harry nodded. "They are. However, Muggles can have children that are Magical. My best friend, Hermione, is a Muggle-born witch."

"How is that possible?" Rodney asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure genetics plays in it somehow. I'm not a geneticist so I can't tell you. Just accept that it happens and move on. Salazar and Godric got into a huge fight about it and Salazar left the school. In 1945, a man by the name of Tom Riddle graduates and leaves school. It was later learned that he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He decided then to continue his ancestor's work and destroy all Muggles and Muggle-borns. Through the years, he changed his name to Lord Voldemort and began to gain power. Many pure-blood wizards joined him in his fight, which was odd since he was part Muggle himself. Years of fighting, death and terror reigned over the Wizarding world until on October 31, 1981, he was defeated."

There was a moment quiet in the room and John took in the look on Carson, Harry and Ron's face. There was something more to that statement.

"How?" John asked quietly.

A brief look of pain crossed Harry's face before he sighed. "There was a group that was started to help in the fight against, called the Order of the Phoenix, headed by Albus Dumbledore, who was the most powerful wizard at the time. My parents, James and Lily Potter were part of the group. It was told by a Seer, that the person who would defeat Voldemort was had been born. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_. I was born on July 31, 1980 along with another. We were both hidden as Voldemort had heard the prophecy and was taking steps to defeat it. Through various actions, that of which I don't want to go into right now, Voldemort found out where my parents and I were. Needless to say, he came to us that Halloween and killed my parents. He tried to kill me with a spell, but it didn't kill me. Instead, the curse bounced back and destroyed Voldemort's body and setting his soul free to roam the Earth. I was marked by him, this scar was where the curse hit me. I was taken from my home and sent to live with my Muggle relatives, growing up without ever knowing the truth about myself."

"But you found out, right? I mean, you said you were a wizard?" Rodney asked, spellbound by the tale he was hearing. He couldn't decide whether to believe it or not, but the tale was riveting. Plus, the man could hear Atlantis. Oh, just wait until he got Harry into his lab. He almost bounced with glee.

Harry nodded. "Yes, in 1991 I was invited to attend Hogwarts. There I found out the truth about my parent's death, as I had been told they were killed in a car crash, and the fact that I was a wizard. I was in awe. My life from then on wasn't my own."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Ron cleared his throat. "I can answer that. While Harry was living with the Muggles, unaware of the fact that he was a wizard, the Wizarding World celebrated the defeat of Voldemort. He was so feared that no one but a select few would even dare utter his name for fear that he would hear it. Harry Potter was a name that was celebrated. He was known as the Boy Who Lived. The fact that he destroyed Voldemort was one thing, but he also survived a curse that no one had ever survived before. Ever. And the fact that he did it all at the age of one, well, the Wizarding World had a Savior. Imagine what happens to an eleven year old when he finds out. As Harry said, his life isn't his own. His name was well known, his face a permanent fixture in our world. He could even piss without the papers knowing about it. All Harry wanted was to have friends and go to school, but that wasn't allowed."

Harry sighed, his expression melancholy. "There was also the fact that Voldemort wasn't actually dead. He had been separated from his body, but he was still out there. He still had minions, those who blamed me for Voldemort's defeat. There wasn't one year in school that I didn't have a fight on my hands. My first year, I defeated a Wizard who had been possessed by Voldemort. The second, I help save Hogwarts, Ginny -- Ron's sister and killed a basilisk. My third year, I had protect myself from a known killer, who wound up being my godfather. Also, he wasn't actually a killer but was set up. The real killer wound up being Ron's rat and he got away," Harry said, a glare on his face.

"Err…rat?" Rodney asked.

"I'll explain later. In my fourth year, I was entered into a dangerous tournament by no means of my own, face Voldemort -- who was reborn -- and found out that my favorite teacher was actually out to kill me. My fifth year, I had to watch as my godfather was killed, as Voldemort tried to steal the prophecy, and as some of my friends were injured because I was too stupid to realize what was going on."

Ron reached over and gripped his shoulder in a show of comfort. Harry gave him a small grin and continued. "In my sixth year I watched as my mentor and Headmaster, Dumbledore, was killed by a teacher that I had thought was on our side. In our seventh year, I learned that the teacher, Snape, who killed Dumbledore, was actually on our side and it was set up instigated by Dumbledore, who was dying and wanted to secure Snape's place as a spy. With his help, and that of my friends, I was able to destroy the Horcruxes, that would enable Voldemort to survive. I then found out my true power and had to train. At the end of the year, there was a final battle and Voldemort was destroyed, once and for all, with no chance of ever coming back."

"Since then, I've become an Auror and hunted down the rest of the Death Eaters, which are the minions of Voldemort, that survived the battle. I've been doing that for the last five years."

Finished with his tale, he leaned back in his chair and waited for the questions. He knew there would some. He knew he started out on a roll, but he got tired of explaining his life. He needed to write a book, he mused. A good one, the one that told everyone his real life, not the crap that was written about him.

Elizabeth blinked. "That's quite a tale," she said.

"It's my life. What can I say?" Harry replied casually.

"That was so full of shit!" Sgt. Bates exploded. "There is no way possible that a something like that could be hidden on Earth. There is no such thing as magic. Major, I demand that you throw those two in a cell and throw away the key."

Rodney snorted. "Right, and the Stargate is just out in the open, right?" he asked sarcastically.

Sgt. Bates looked at him, disbelief filling his face. "Don't tell me that you believe this crap. You?" he asked.

Rodney shrugged. "What I believe is that there is more to this universe than we know. For all I know, these 'wizards' could be descendents of the Ancients. You know as well as I do that the Ancients had these kinds of powers. As Harry said, its all genetics."

"But…but…" Sgt. Bates sputtered.

"Regardless of whether you believe it or not, Sgt. Bates, we're not going to just throw them in the brig," Elizabeth stated sternly. "I have a feeling we have much to learn from each other."

Harry smiled at her, his expression shy. Ron was looking around avidly, his expression curious and delighted.

"All right. My turn now!" Rodney crowed. He looked at them eagerly. "How did you get here?"

All heads turned towards them once again. Harry turned and glared at Ron, who looked sheepish. "That would be his fault," Harry snapped. Looking at Elizabeth, he rolled his eyes. "We were checking out the lower levels of Hogwarts. They hadn't been opened in over five hundred years and Minerva, the Headmistress, wanted us to check it out."

"Minerva? Is that the same as Nerva?" John asked. "The same Nerva who is Carson's cousin?"

"That would be her. She is a very formidable woman. She was once Head of Gryffindor before Dumbledore died and she took over. She's a good friend," Harry said.

"Wait! Wait! Does that mean Carson's a wizard?" Rodney asked, shocked.

Carson squirmed as everyone stared at him. "Nay, I'm not. I'm what you called a Squib. I have no or very little magical powers. I had a Muggle mother and a Wizard father. I have the ability to boost the immune system of my patients to help them heal, but that is all. I lived as a Muggle when my father died. Nerva is the only family in the Wizarding World that I keep in contact with."

"Ah," John stated. He looked at Harry and waved his hand. "Continue," he said expansively.

Harry looked amused. "Thank you. As I was saying, we were checking out the lower levels of Hogwarts when we finally reached the lowest level. It had to be at least a mile down, maybe half a mile underground. There were large doors made of a metal I'd never seen before. After we got the doors open, we were in a large cavern. It was huge. I stepped on a platform that had an odd looking pedestal on it. The whole cavern lit up as soon as I stepped on it."

Rodney nodded, his gaze intent. "That would make sense. From the way Atlantis has reacted to you, I would say that you have the gene, the strongest I've ever seen. If you found some Ancient technology then it would react to you."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I told Ron that it looked like technology, just not Muggle technology. I didn't think it was made by the Wizarding World either, even though I could feel the power coming off the large ring."

"You could feel the Stargate?" Rodney asked, excitement shining on his face.

Harry nodded. "It feels like magic, yet distorted somehow. I'm not sure how to explain it. All I know is that I stepped on the platform and the doors hiding the Stargate opened and I was overwhelmed by the sudden influx of magic. It took me a few seconds to adapt to it."

"Interesting. I wonder if you can feel the energy of the naquadah," Rodney mused, almost bouncing in his seat.

"Naquadah?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"The mineral the Stargate is made out of. We also use it to power certain things, plus the Goa'uld have it in their blood. I wonder…" Rodney trailed off, his mind racing with possibilities.

"Okay, so you found a Stargate, which is interesting enough, but how did you get here? Did you dial here? And how could you reach to this galaxy without a ZPM?" John asked.

"ZPM?" Harry questioned, confused.

"A Zero Point Module. It's used to power Atlantis, the Stargate and various other Ancient technology. The only way you could reach Atlantis was if you had one. That's the only reason we've been unable to dial Earth. The ZPM we have is almost out of power. Three are needed to power Atlantis to its fullest potential," Rodney informed him.

"I don't know about a ZPM. I just know I stepped on the platform and the doors hiding the Stargate opened," Harry explained.

"Don't forget the lights went out when you messed with that thing," Ron piped up.

"Thing?" Rodney asked eagerly.

Harry's face brightened. "That's right. I was looking around the platform when I saw something odd. I was checking it over when a section of the platform slid back and a amber colored crystal thing popped up. As soon as it did, the lights in the cavern went out."

"Ah ha! That was a ZPM!" Rodney bellowed.

Harry blinked. "Oh, well then yes, it looks like there was one. The thing was blinking. Was it supposed to?"

Rodney drooped. "No, that just means that it was nearly depleted. Ten to one, you probably used the last of the power to get here."

"Err…sorry?" Harry apologized softly.

Rodney waved his hand. "Not your fault. It's not as if we can contact Earth to let them know about it any way."

"Right, well once I put the er…ZPM back into the platform, the Stargate started…well…working."

"Ummm….must have reset itself. Sorta like 69. It redialed that last address, which was Atlantis. Wow, I wonder how long the Stargate has been there," Rodney pondered.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but the cavern felt old. Really, really old. I have to wonder if that was part of the reason that Hogwarts was built there. If I can feel it, could someone else feel it as well?"

"So after the Stargate dialed itself, what happened?" John asked.

Harry glared at his friend, and Ron blushed. "Ron decided it was something that his brother had told him about. Something they had found in Egypt described a doorway of the Gods that lead them to the Heavens. Something about the Serpent gods and J'ffa or whatever he muttering about. It was like there was a spell on it or something. With nary a word, the idiot jumped through the damn thing. Of course, being his friend and after all that we've been through, I had to follow. And I thought I was the crazy one," Harry muttered. "So, that's it. That's our story."

"It's very interesting," Elizabeth said.

Harry snorted. "Please, it sounds like fairy tale and you know it. I mean really, could you begin to believe in magic? How about if I told you that Giants, Unicorns, Dragons, Trolls, Giant Spiders, Vampires, Werewolves, etc…were all real? Would you really believe it?"

"They're real?" Elizabeth asked, awed.

"Yes, plus more. I know how far fetch it sounds, but no more far fetch that being in another galaxy, on another planet, in a city that was built by Ancient beings. It's all a matter of perspective," Harry informed them.

"But science is more believable than magic," Sgt. Bates snarled.

Harry shrugged. "To you maybe, but then again, I've been living it since I was eleven and Ron, his whole life. Maybe there is something to the theory of us being descendants of these Ancients, who knows. I'll gladly let you test me to find out, but it doesn't make any difference. I don't need a wand to use my magic, but the rest of the Wizarding World does. A plain old stick with a magical core; an organic magical core. There is nothing technological about it. What we can do isn't based on technology. It's magic, whether it's genetically based or not, it's still magic. Thousands of years of history tell us that."

The room was quiet as each person pondered that statement.

"I don't care. I still think we should lock you up," Sgt. Bates snapped.

Harry sighed, waved his hand and standing in Sgt. Bates place was a ferret. Ron stared at it a moment before bursting into laughter. "Oh Merlin, you just had to do that."

"What? He annoyed me just like Malfoy. I may not have had the chance to do it to the blonde twit, but damn it, this guy was just begging for it," Harry said with a pout.

"No way!" Rodney exclaimed excitedly. He leant over and looked at the angry rodent. "Is that for real?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, your friend is really a ferret."

Rodney snorted. "Not my friend. But how can you change the mass? There is no possible way you can do that? No man that size should be able to change into something that small."

"That's why they call it magic," Harry replied slowly as if talking to an idiot.

John laughed at Harry's tone and Rodney scowled at them. He muttered about the stupidity of others and continued to study Sgt. Bates.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Er…this isn't permanent is it?" she asked warily.

"No, I just got tired of his attitude. If he can keep his mouth shut, I'll change him back."

There was an angry squeak and Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll change you back, but I'm warning you. Change the attitude or you'll stay that way," Harry informed him. He waved his hand again and Sgt. Bates reappeared, sitting on the floor. He glared at Harry, a freaked out look on his face.

Harry leaned forward, a serious look on his face. "Now, can science, that you know of, do that?" he asked politely.

Sgt. Bates swallowed, his face green, and shook his head.

Harry sat back, satisfied that he proved a point. "I don't know the science behind the magic. I don't know why spells do certain things and how it happens. I just know that it does. I will it to happen. I can see and sense magic. I'm one of the most powerful Wizards to date, since Voldemort and Dumbledore are both dead. If you want explanations on how it works, you have the wrong person. Merlin, I wish Hermione was with us. She could explain all this. At least enough for you to understand it," Harry said.

"Hermione?" Teyla asked.

"Our best friend," Ron explained. "We've been friends since we were eleven. We fought at Harry's side from the beginning. We've through everything together. I was the strategic help, Hermione was our book worm and Harry was our power and warrior. We fought together in the Final Battle and we helped take down Voldemort. The three of us are usually together whenever we have an adventure. It feels strange that she's not with us," Ron sighed.

Harry's stomach growled and he looked around, embarrassed. "Er…sorry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Elizabeth nodded. "All right then. I want your guarantee that you're not here to harm anyone," she demanded.

"Of course not! I wouldn't never hurt anyone intentionally. But I do reserve the right to protect myself from your staff," Harry said as he gave Sgt. Bates a pointed look.

"Acceptable. If that is all, then we can adjourn. John, why don't you show Harry and Ron to the mess hall and let them get something to eat. We'll work out sleeping quarters later," Elizabeth urged.

John nodded.

"If there are no other questions?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I have one. Well more of a request than a question," Carson piped up.

"Go ahead," Elizabeth encouraged.

Carson looked at Ron and Harry. "I was wondering if I could have some of your blood to do some genetic testing and to run some experiments. I find that fact that the Wraith didn't harm you interesting, Ron. I'm wondering if it has anything to do with your magical abilities. I would like to find out why, if I may?"

Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. "It's all right with me. If there is some way we can help, then I think you should do it."

Ron nodded. "All right. Just let me know when."

Carson looked satisfied.

John stood up and waited for Harry and Ron by the door. Elizabeth was introducing them to Teyla, who appeared to be fascinated by them. Ron was flirting and Harry rolled his eyes. After a few minutes of talking, Ron invited Teyla to lunch.

Rodney was standing next to him, fidgeting impatiently. John knew that he was just bursting with questions they hadn't gotten around to yet. Truth be told, he was a little amazed that Rodney was so accepting of magic. Was there something more to it than he knew? Did Rodney already know about magic? He looked at Rodney thoughtfully. He would have to make sure to get the answer.

Harry, Ron and Teyla walked towards them. "Ready?" John asked.

They nodded and everyone made their way out the door and towards the mess hall. They never noticed the dark brown eyes, filled with hatred, glaring at them.

o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o


End file.
